


Major Confusion

by sellyoursoulforagoodname



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Paragon Commander Shepard, Vanguard (Mass Effect), it doesn't really matter though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sellyoursoulforagoodname/pseuds/sellyoursoulforagoodname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a thing from my Shepard's universe. <br/>"Do you know the Commander?" Vega asked curiously.<br/> "I used to."<br/> Kaidan's response had been something that bothered James since he'd uttered them. It wasn't until Liara was on board that he got around to asking. </p>
<p>I still own nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Major Confusion

"Do you know the Commander?" Vega asked curiously.

"I used to."

Kaidan's response had been something that bothered James since he'd uttered them. It wasn't until Liara was on board that he got around to asking. They'd just gotten back from dropping the Major off at the Citadel and talking to the counsel, so Shepard was up in her cabin asleep.

"So, Blue, what's the deal with Lola and the Major?" he asked one day when they were both in the mess.

"Oh," Liara cleared her throat awkwardly. "I don't know if I should answer that, James. Their lives are theirs to share, and I don't know if Shade wants to keep it private. Besides, I don't know—"

"Relax, Liara. I'm not going to share with the rest of the ship. I'm just curious."

The asari looked conflicted for only a few more seconds before finally answering. "Well, they were part of the same crew on the original _Normandy_. We all were: Garrus, Tali, Joker, and I. Shade and Kaidan were always . . . close. Ashley was the first to notice the chemistry between them, not that they were ever particularly subtle."

"So they were together?"

"Very much so. It's been a long time since I've seen two people just . . . _click_ like that." Liara explained. "But Kaidan always had this tendency to put his foot in his mouth when it came to talking to her. Shade always managed to find it cute instead of offensive like most people would; it made them perfect for one another.

"After Horizon and what he said to her . . . It tore Shade apart from what Tali told me. Even though he apologized profusely afterwards, it's never stopped bothering her. From what she told me while we were in the medbay, that didn't stop those feelings from 'slapping her in the face again when she saw him down on Earth'."

"I thought something was going on with them from the way they were bickering back on Mars."

Liara rolled her eyes. "They never have been subtle. I wouldn't be surprised if they got back together as soon as he wakes up. Keeping them apart has never been an easy feat. But to answer your question, 'the deal with Shepard and the Major,' is the strange not-relationship they've been in since Shepard died with the original _Normandy_."

"I thought so. I just wanted to be sure. Lola flirts with me constantly, so there was a chance . . ."

"Yeah, I wouldn't tell Kaidan that when he gets back," she warned him. "If I remember correctly, he was always a touch jealous when it came to her."

"Good point. I don't like the idea of the Major coming after my _cajones_."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this has been lurking on my computer for a while, so I thought I'd post it. I'll update my other stories soon, I promise. Hope you enjoyed and let me know whatcha think.


End file.
